Life on Mars Wiki:Rules
The Life on Mars (and Ashes to Ashes) Wiki have several 'Rules for your benefit and protection. All contributors, unregistered contributors, administrators and especially bureaucrats are asked to follow these rules: Rules The aim for all editors of the LOM Wiki is to... Rule 1: All articles should contain information from Life on Mars, Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars (US) and La chica de ayer This rule is obvious, however some pages may not go against this rule as long as they appeared in the programmes (eg. Top Gear). Any unrelated information will be deleted overtime by the admins. Anyone abusing this will face a temporary ban. Rule 2: Don't be rude or insulting to any other users Respect and loyalty to others was a key thing in the Manchester and Salford Police (excluding the guilty faction). We intend to follow similar boundaries. Anyone caught disrespecting another user (especially an admin) will be banned. If you are being disrespected by another member, contact an Administrator. Vulgar Language Profanities are not punished as the three programmes use vulgar words all the time. However, people using obscenities to disrespect another person will face the upper consequence. Rule 3: When creating a page, remember that we are trying to keep this Wiki separate from Wikipedia This Wiki intends to break the limited boundaries of Wikipedia and their information from Life on Mars pages. Copying sections from Wikipedia pages is not agreeable but allowed as the Wiki is currently "under construction" or if it's an actor/actress page. People who have added Wikipedia sections to pages may discover they have been replaced by newer writing. Rule 4: Assume that other users are editing in good faith From day one, the administrators trust new contributors when they edit. If any pages are vandalised or users are disrespected, the trust will fade and the guilty user will face a ban. Rule 5: Spell-check your writing It is most wise to check your spelling in a program such as Microsoft Word to prevent any misunderstandings or confusion. Misspelling is not punishable but will be corrected by an admin when noticed. Rule 6: No messing up peoples' user pages As your user page, this is yours to edit in any way. If you are going to edit someone's user page, make sure it doesn't bother or offend the other user. Rule 7: Vandalism on other Wikis result in a ban here We acknowledge other wikis such as the Primeval Wiki. Any vandalism of pages on that Wiki will result in a ban on this Wiki also. Rule 8: Everything from an in-universe perspective should be written in past tense This is not punishable, however it is advised that past tense is used for sections such as biographies and other general information in the Life on Mars "universe". Articles from Real World point of view are advised to be used in the present tense (for example: trivia). Rule 9: When uploading an image, make sure to choose the licensing wisely. Copyright rules are very strict so the licensing needs to be stated. For example: If a screenshot is uploaded, make sure to add the "screenshot" template. If a non-BBC screenshot is used make sure to use the "Fair Use" licensing choice! Thanks and enjoy the Wiki! Trikster87 and Ross2009!